


How is this supposed to go?

by Fiannalover



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, One-night stands discussion, Tumblr Prompt List Request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-31 05:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannalover/pseuds/Fiannalover
Summary: Love isn't something one is born knowing how to pursue





	How is this supposed to go?

Ieyasu didn’t care much for romance, most of the time. He was too busy with his duties to really bother, and the nobles at Hinomoto, by now, were too annoyed with him to even try putting him on a political marriage.

More than a little bit, that had changed.

Since he met Yaten on the Alberian Festival that the man had organized, the Clan Leader found himself more and more fond of him, bit-by-bit. He couldn’t explain how it happened, sure, but that was how his feelings rang.

How was ‘love’ supposed to happen? He HAD been educated on how one was supposed to court someone, but he was well aware that was meant to be, well, courtly love. Would it be something that had meaning to someone like Yaten? Or would it come off as snobbish and rude?

“Hey, Ieyasu? Are you ok? You’ve been spacing out a bit! Don’t waste whatever small time we get to spent together!”

Letting out a small chuckle at his friend’s outburst, Ieyasu acknowledged that and attempted to placate his friend who sat on the opposite side of the teatable. “Apologies, Botan. I recognize I have distracted myself.” Taking a deep breath, he followed up on that. “Could I ask you something about the matter?”

Recognizing the seriousness in his voice, she soothed her own, and replied. “Yes, of course you can. I’m your best friend, ain’t I? What is it?”

“What is it that you know about pursuing love?”

Botan blinked in surprise, clearly taken aback by that unexpected question, running her hands through her own hair and groaning a bit trying to find an answer, before replying. “I don’t know… I never really bothered with romance or anything. And… I really thought you’d know more than me. Is your target someone closer to me than you, in standing?” Upon seeing Ieyasu nod in confirmation, she kept going. “Then you just, I don’t know, remain by their side! You treasure every moment you two spent together, and you make SURE that they treasure it too! Well, that is what I think. I wouldn’t look for grand gestures, just… Small ones. Erm, I rambled a lot. Does that make sense?”

“Yes, it does, actually.” He answered, with the redhead letting out a relieved sigh in response. “Thank you, my friend. Now, let’s finish this before it gets cold.”

“Of course! We still gotta hit the markets later! Man, I found this AMAZING store, you won’t believe it!”

* * *

… Love

Now that sure was a word Yaten rarely used to describe something about himself. Not like he didn’t ever have his fair amount of experiences. Plenty of one-night stands here and there gave him free food and bed. But, this wasn’t that. It was, definitely, being _in love_.

With someone so out of reach, too…

“Hey, Yaten. Ya aren’t sleeping, but ya are most definitely slacking. The hell are you doing?”

Letting a vaguely smug chuckle leave his mouth, the festival planner replied. “Just thinking about some stuff. Say, Natalie? How do you think the fancy people would appreciate some flirting?"

“... This is about Ieyasu, isn’t it?”

“Yup.”

Taking a deep sigh, Natalie the back of her head seeking an answer. “I don’t know. Nobles are all ‘bout those big fancy promises and agreements and stuff when it comes to romance, ain’t them? But he’s not like that. So… Just do whatever it is you always do?”

“Eh. Fair point. But it’s not like I want to have only one round with him and that’s it. I want it to be something lasting. And it has been a long while since the last time I wanted something like this.”

“Well, even so. I think ya can do it.” Natalie stated, depositing a vote of confidence. “The two of you are already super good pals! Botan told me he laughs the most when close to you. So, I’m sure you can do it, boss! Just keep what you’re doing!”

Letting himself show off a smile, Yaten agreed. “Alright. I’ll do my best, Natalie!”

* * *

Another festival that they shared together.

Yaten had briefly excused himself to see something, and agreed to meet him by the archery stall. Deciding that he should make a move, as the time to do so neared, Ieyasu, excusing his retainers, grabbed two candy apples from one of the carts, making his way to the meeting place.

A simple gesture, adding a little sweet something to their time together. Yes, through these small steps, he’d eventually reach the point he could confess his feelings.

A twist there, a turn here, and the boar arrived at the destination. Calling out to the other man, Ieyasu moved closer to him, only to stop in surprise when Yaten, turning around, was holding…

Another pair of candy apples.

Some laughter was shared by the two, before Ieyasu said. “We had the same idea, haven’t we?”

“We sure did. Buuuuuut, it’s fine. We’ll find someone to give them to on the way.” Yaten replied with a smile. “Come on, there is a stall you HAVE to see.”

Holding his pair of apples on one hand, and grabbing Ieyasu’s arm with the other, the festival planner led the way. In his heart and mind, the contact they shared was treasured beyond belief.

* * *

Looking at the two men from a distance, a pair of girls shared some cotton candy while somewhat grumpily, somewhat exasperatedly, looking at the happy couple to-be.

“Are they EVER gonna notice it?” Botan asked, grabbing some more of the sweet to eat.

“Just give ‘em some time. They’ll get there” Natalie replied, answering in kind.


End file.
